<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Union of the Eagle and Lion by cometdragon96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704583">Union of the Eagle and Lion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometdragon96/pseuds/cometdragon96'>cometdragon96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Cultural Differences, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Slow Burn, au where the Empire and Faerghus didn't strike peace after the War of the Eagle and Lion, both dorothea and ingrid are kind of bad at emotions, hashtag let the people of Faerhgus be the knight/warrior culture they're built up to be, more ships as we go but main is dorothea/ingrid, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometdragon96/pseuds/cometdragon96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothea never believe she was fit for the war that has plagued the Empire and Faerghus for generations. She didn't have it in her to fight for her entire life. Yet now she had a chance to help end it all, and all it will take is marrying one of the feared Faerghus nobles. Even if her spouse ends up not being the beast the Empire believes the people of Faerghus are, there is still the matter of getting their two countries to see each other as anything other than enemies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious Edelgard!” Despite Dorothea’s outburst the emperor didn’t even flinch from her spot at her study’s desk. Dorothea narrowed her eyes glaring at her, though it did little other than make Edelgard pinch the bridge of her nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have I ever joked with you?” Edelgard’s gaze was steady, of course not a note of joking or attempted sarcasm about her. Dorothea turned away from her friend walking over to the nearby window, too angry to even look at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping this was going to be the start of it.” Dorothea quiped, looking out the window at the city of Embarr. She frowned seeing smoke still rising from the last siege attempt. Generations of fighting and it seemed the Empire and Kingdom were happy to strangle each other dead before either backed down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard sighed, getting up from her seat. She came closer to Dorothea, but didn’t dare invade her personal space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t ask this of you if I didn’t think it had a chance of working.” Edelgard’s face was tight, Dorothea could see it in the reflection of the window as she still didn’t look at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re asking me to let myself be married off to some Kingdom lord! I’m not even a noble Edelgard.” Dorothea hissed, the plan was crazy. Though she should have expected as much from Edelgard, ever since they met by chance at the opera Dorothea used to work for. Dorothea knew Edelgard had more ideas than sense sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This could end the war! We could finally have peace and start focusing on the real enemy!” Those Who Slithered in the Dark, according to Edelgard and Hubert they were the masterminds for the war continuing this long. Though Dorothea had little knowledge about them other than Edelgard’s word that they were the true enemy. Edelgard had little evidence about their involvement, or even who they really were. Well, evidence that she'd share with Dorothea anyway. Regardless, biting her lip, Dorothea sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how is this going to end the war?” As soon as Edelgard had mentioned arranged marriage, Dorothea wouldn’t lie and say she didn’t completely stop listening. She kept her eyes off Edelgard, but didn’t miss the way the emperor’s shoulders sagged in relief. Dorothea resisted the urge to tell Edelgard that she hasn’t agreed to anything yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“House Galatea has agreed to hear the Empire out on a peace deal. An arranged marriage is the easiest way to make a bond that will turn enough heads on both sides. It will be our foot in the door, so to speak, to getting the rest of the Kingdom houses to see this war is pointless.” Dorothea’s duty as one of Edelgard’s spy masters has been to be her eyes and ears on the common streets. As such she knew a lot about what common people thought, but unlike Hubert the other spymaster who dealt with the noble half. Dorothea didn’t know much about this House Galatea, other than the name, and that it was at one time a major power in Faerghus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what if it doesn’t?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At the very least House Galatea has agreed to step out of the war and become neutral as long as the Empire holds no hostile intentions towards them, and withholds our end of the deal.” Dorothea mused on this information for a moment before asking her next question. She wished she knew more about the nobility in Faerghus, while most nobles were all the same. She knew Faerghus had a very different political climate than from the Empire, it seemed odd that a noble house would just stop defending its king due to an arranged marriage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There has to be more to it than that. What aren’t you telling me Edie?” While she used her nickname, Dorothea’s voice was as hard as steel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, I think their intentions are genuine. House Galatea lost nearly all of its living house due to an Empire attack. I think Lord Galatea just wants an end to the fighting.” An honest goal, if it was true. Dorothea has long since learned to be more suspicious. Edelgard took a step forward, and put her hand on Dorothea’s shoulder. She tensed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dorothea you know I would never put you in danger or a situation that I’d think you’d be uncomfortable doing, but you’re the only one I can trust to do this.” Goddess, Dorothea hated that tone Edelgard used. It sounded so genuine, so unlike the many nobles under her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not have one of the lords do it, I’m not even a noble! This Lord could think it an insulting joke that you’d marry off a commoner for political gain.” It was baffling Edelgard’s thought process, but of course she had an answer ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve already discussed it with Lord Galatea, and it’s well known you are more than just a commoner. You don’t give yourself enough credit.” Dorothea huffed, shrugging off Edelgard’s hand, turning to face her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’ve been planning this without even asking me first!” There was a time when Dorothea would have loved the idea of snagging some noble in marriage. That was a long time ago though, and Dorothea barely trusted some of the nobles under Edelgard. Yet now she was supposed to be okay with marrying one from Faerghus? She knew not to believe all the rumors one hears, but many made the Faerghus nobles out to be little above the many wild beasts that roamed the terrority. It of course all couldn’t be true, but Dorothea didn’t want to find out just how much truth was in the gossip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Lord Galatea didn’t agree, then the plan wouldn’t have even involved you anyway, and it’s not that I wanted to keep you in the dark. The only one who knew was Hubert, he’s been the one delivering my correspondences with Lord Galatea.” Dorothea noted this information quietly to herself, as she had been wondering where the dark mage had been off to these last weeks. Before Dorothea could snap back again with another protest Edelgard spoke again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Dorothea, think about it. This could be the first step in finally ending this war.” Dorothea frowned, there Edelgard went again. Her eyes shining brightly with that idealism that somehow got Dorothea to give her loyalty to her. Edelgard truly didn’t want to end this war with Faerghus’ lords and king’s heads on a pike. Dorothea sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me think about it.” Edelgard perked up, and Dorothea held a finger up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t an acceptance!” It practically was, Dorothea just didn’t want to admit it. Edelgard thanked her, and Dorothea left the emperor’s study a tight frown tugging on her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She barely made it all the way down the hall before she felt the familiar lurking presence of Hurbert behind her. She stopped turning to face the man, who held no surprise that she knew he was there. They were both Edelgard’s spymasters for a reason. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it, you have agreed to our plan?” Dorothea hated how sure Hubert sounded, mostly because she knew she was going to agree. She wasn’t about to make it easy for him though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m thinking about it, I’m not about to throw myself to the wolves just yet.” Hubert didn’t react to the snappy response. He folded his hands behind his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For once I find little error in her majesty’s idealistic plan. From everything I can find Lord Galatea is unlikely to betray us without due cause.” Dorothea quirked a brow over that. Hubert and Edelgard went at it often, mostly because Hubert didn’t want Edelgard to put herself in danger. It made them a competent duo, with Edelgard wanting to put more trust in people, and Hubert being prepared when that failed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And all it will take will me becoming their dutiful wife.” Dorothea scoffed, she hated the very concept. Edelgard had told her she planned to do away with such things under her rule, but it was hard to accomplish anything when every other month they had Faerghus trying to knock down their door. It was a cycle that made Dorothea sick, one month they would be attacking Faerghus. The next Faerghus would attack them, and so it would continue with neither side willing to budge and see the horrid stalemate they were in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s any consolation, Lord Galatea doesn't seem….horrible for a Faerghus dog that is.” Dorothea let out a low whistle, leaning her back against the wall, folding her arms to her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“High praise from you, so what do you make of him? Edelgard mentioned you’ve been delivering messages trying to set this up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her actually, she’s almost as ridiculously idealistic as her majesty, either that or she’s just a broken noble that can’t lead what’s left of her house to the death her king is marching them towards.” Hubert’s tone was completely flat, and he almost seemed board even speaking of the noble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So she’s the only blood Galatea left?” Dorothea knew little of Faerghus nobles, but she did know that houses in Faerghus were sometimes very large. Faerghus lords considered even their lowest servant part of their house. Whether it was some noble pride, or simply a desire to possess Dorothea didn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think she has one younger sibling left. I’ve never seen her though, for all I know she’s dead too, and Lord Galatea is just trying to save face that her house is dying.” Hubert shrugged, his dark gaze never leaving Dorothea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If her house is so close to death, why even ally with her?” Dorothea trusted Edelgard, a lot more than she probably should, but from what Hubert is telling. She didn’t see how this was going to be their foot in the door of peace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dying it may be, it is still a well known name in Faerghus. Galatea has the ear of Gauiter, Fraldarius, and even the king. Lucky for us though said houses have been rather poor allies to Galatea, and so they were willing to hear us out.” Leave it to Hubert to be brutally honest, though it did help to know a bit more about what she may be getting herself into, Dorothea mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I want to know how that came about?” Hubert smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing horrid, unfortunately. After a skirmish a few months ago one of our medics accidently patched up a Galatea knight. The knight as they put it owed the medic a life debt in return for saving his life. Again lucky for us, the unit’s commander had the foresight to inform me of this. We used the favor to get an audience with Lord Galatea, and the rest well…” Strange how such a small act could lead to something so big. As much as she wanted to pretend, Dorothea knew she couldn’t refuse. The Goddess truly must have a sense of humor, Dorothea sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell Edelgard tomorrow my answer, let me think about it in peace.”  Dorothea turned heading back down the hall, ignoring the smirk on Hubert’s face. She’ll get him back later for this, but for now she had to go process her fate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning Dorothea reluctantly told Edelgard she’d do it. She hated that neither Edelgard or Hubert were surprised, but it couldn’t be helped. Edelgard sent Hubert out  at once to deliver the message to Lord Galatea. Which at the very least gave Dorothea even more time to process what she was doing. Edelgard told her they were keeping this on a need to know basis for now, as she said Lord Galatea was concerned how those on her side would react to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That being said, need to know meant the almost entirety of their inner circle knew. Which led to Dorothea’s less than pleasant conversation currently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe what Edelgard is thinking!” Ferdinand exclaimed, almost spilling the tea he was pouring. Dorothea rested her chin on her fist, leaning back in the plush armchair. She didn’t dislike Ferdinand, but he could be a bit….much at times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edie thinks it will get us a chance to make peace.” Dorothea still wasn’t so sure, but Edelgard has never steered her wrong before. This war has been all that they’ve known since they were born, and Dorothea was honest that she wasn’t built for it. She wanted to believe that this was right. She needed to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t see how we can trust this Faerghus lord.” Dorothea withheld a sigh, as Ferdinand handed her a warm cup. She just wanted a calming cup of tea, but of course Ferdinand had to hear about all this first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even Hubert thinks they’re genuine….” Dorothea answered though there was no real defense for the Faerghus lord. Wrapping her hands around the cup, Dorothea brought it to her lips, savoring the sweet apple blend. She supposed she wouldn’t get to enjoy this soon, she wasn’t sure if they had such teas in Faerghus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, not to disparage Hubert or her majesty, but this is Faerghus we’re talking about.” Ferdinand paused, looking at Dorothea, and she could only imagine the air she was giving off.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you really okay with this?” Dorothea frowned, stewing over this overnight hadn’t helped her as much as Dorothea had hoped. She tossed and turned all night, ending up giving up trying to get any sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to be don’t I? This could end the war.” This didn’t seem to satisfy Ferdinand, he frowns deeply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edelgard is putting too much on you. If this Lord Galatea is a true noble they shouldn’t need a political prisoner-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ferdie I appreciate your concern, but you’re not really helping right now.” It still has yet to fully set in yet. That soon she would be leaving Enbarr, her home, her friends, all for a small chance to help end the war with Faerghus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand paused again looking Dorothea over, before he rubbed the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize I suppose I am doing nothing to alleviate any worries you may have.” Feridnand said with a humorless chuckle, and Dorothea allowed the smallest of smiles to grace her lips. Feridnand was the good sort, it took awhile for Dorothea to get past all his noble bravado. Under it all he truly was a good person, unlike many other nobles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sweet, but you’re completely right. You’re no help right now.” Dorothea used to like figuring people out, used to see how much she could pull from a person with just a little charm and maybe a flirtatious wink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However this Lord Galatea, Dorothea didn’t even know their full name yet. Edelgard rushed off to do some other duty, and didn’t give Dorothea the chance to ask. It made Dorothea nervous not knowing a thing about this lord. For all she knew they could have her tied to a bed as soon as they were alone. They had to have a crest Dorothea knew, and while she liked to think herself resourceful. Someone with a crest could easily overpower her, it was one of the reasons she could never fully relax even around some of her friends on the battlefield. She’s seen what happens when their crests activate, it’s like they are all possessed in battle. Even shy timid Bernadetta could lay waste to a dozen enemies with only a few arrows when her crest would activate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve already asked Edelgard if I may accompany you when you are off to their territory.” Ferdinand clenched his fist, looking ready to fight off the entire Faerghus army. Dorothea let out a small sigh, sitting her now empty cup down on the tea table. Getting up she smoothed the folds down in her dress giving a small, but forced smile to Ferdinand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Ferdie, I need to take care of some things now.” Mainly saying goodbye to her more reclusive friends here. While reluctant Feridnand let her go, giving a polite goodbye. Dorothea left Feridnand and went about heading deeper into the palace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The palace in Enbarr was huge, extravagant, with stained glass windows throughout its entirety. Bright marble flooring covered nearly every inch of floor, and the walls were decorated with paintings both new and old. It was a beautiful place, though Dorothea oftentimes couldn’t help but think bitterly about all the wealth and wonder stored in this place. While many commoners have never even seen a real painting in their life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea pushed these thoughts away for now, coming to stop in front of a door on the far side of the place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bernie? I know you’re in there, may I come in?” Bernadetta was an oddity among some of the other nobles. A recluse, that left her room usually by someone dragging her out. Dorothea didn’t let that bother her though, she has long since learned the truth on why Bernadetta is the way she is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard a quiet shuffling behind the door, and waited patiently for Bernadetta to open the door. When she did, Dorothea could only just barely see the mop of purple hair through the crack in the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dorothea?” Dorothea smiled and nodded, and she heard Bernadetta swallow before opening the door. It had taken a while, but Dorothea was one of the few people Bernadetta allowed in her domain. It was a great sign of trust, one that Dorothea didn’t ignore its implications. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea slipped inside, Bernadetta quickly closing the door behind her. As usual Bernadetta’s room was slightly messy, half finished sew jobs and paintings laying about. Dorothea glided over to the open chair by the window sitting down. Bernadetta gazed at Dorothea anxiously, an even more anxious look about her than usual. It didn’t take much to figure out that she already knew as well. Dorothea sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edelgard told you I presume?” Bernadetta let out a little squeak, and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-are you really leaving?” Dorothea nodded solemnly, of course Edelgard got here before her. She was hoping to break it to Bernadetta a little more gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We-We could sneak you out, you don’t have to go. I’ll help!” Dorothea really loved her friends here dearly, but with all of them acting like she was heading to her execution was not helping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, there’s no need for that….yet. Listen, I just wanted to talk to you beforehand, no doubt once we get back word from Lord Galatea. Edelgard will have me heading out.” Bernadetta played with her hands, frowning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, what if this Lord is like some of those other Faerghus lords. The ones that live with wolves, or I heard some of them even eat their own people in the winter!” Dorothea shook her head, raising a hand to stop Bernadetta’s rambling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They don’t eat people, you should stop eavesdropping. You’re not picking up on any of the good gossip.” Dorothea tried to keep a humored tinge to her voice, but it was hard when she had no idea what Galatea was like herself. She doubted she was a cannibal, but there are worse things to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Dorothea,” Dorothea rose from her seat crossing the distance between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bernie I’ll be okay, I’ll write to you as often as I can, and I’ll even try to visit.” Visiting may be hard as Galatea territory was a fair distance, but for Bernadetta she’d try. Who knows maybe her soon to be wife will be happy to be rid of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Dorothea’s surprise Bernadetta threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise you’ll come back okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise.” It was a lie, it was a horrible, horrible lie, but it came out as easily as Dorothea breathed. There was no way to uphold that promise, but it was all Dorothea could do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Bernadetta calmed down, Dorothea headed to a different part of the palace. This room was a larger room, with dozens of strange instruments and books laying about. It didn’t take long for Dorothea to find Linhardt dozing at one of his tables. Drawings of crests and various research notes surrounding him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea tapped his shoulder getting him to startle awake, he gave Dorothea a have dazed look yawning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dorothea,” Linhardt yawned, stretching out popping his muscles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Linhardt, sleeping on the job as always.” Dorothea teased, earning a small smirk in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just taking a little nap, the real surprise is that you’re down here. I thought you found my research vaguely disturbing at the best of times.” Dorothea rolled her eyes, pulling a chair from another table to sit across from Linhardt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe don’t ask so many personal questions, and maybe my opinion will change.” Linhardt hummed, both knowing full well he wouldn’t change his ways. It was something Dorothea appreciated about him, he was entirely predictable. Which gave Dorothea peace of mind in knowing what or how he may react to things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what brings you here?” Linhardt lazily leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest, looking ready to go back to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t heard the news?” He blinked at that shaking his head. Finally someone who didn’t already know, Dorothea internally cheered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edelgard has worked out a peace deal of sorts with one of Faerghus lords.” That certainly got his attention, Linhardt sat straighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? How’d she pull that off?” Dorothea mused over her response for a moment before answering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An arranged marriage, I am to wed Lord Galatea as soon as possible.” Dorothea didn’t keep the uncertainty and slight anger out of her voice. Linhardt didn’t answer at first thinking about what he was just told. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Galatea huh?” Dorothea nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bearers of the Crest of Daphnel if I remember correctly.” Linhardt said mostly to himself bringing his fingers to his chin in thought. In a way it was comforting that Linhardt didn’t jump to asking if Dorothea was okay. Of course she wasn’t, and Linhardt knew he didn’t need to ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know anything about them? Edelgard and Hubert are too busy setting all this up to even give me the basics.” Dorothea knew she had every right to drill them both for information, but she knew Edelgard had so much more on her plate. Besides Dorothea wasn’t incompetant, she could find the information she wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too much, they’re one of the more traditional Faerghus families. As in they have a bunch of odd traditions you should keep an eye out for.” Dorothea drummed her fingers on the table, giving Linhardt a look asking him to elaborate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that look, you know how hard it is to get actual information about Faerghus. That isn’t just fear mongering or making them seem like animals.” He was right, but Dorothea wasn't in the mood to listen to Linhardt postulate for hours. Luckily Linhardt figured this and continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know they have a strange thing about showing their faces. Warriors and knights will keep their faces hidden by armor unless they’re married. Some strange idea that only family should see their true face. An odd tradition, but it's fascinating really. I’ve asked if I can go research more, but you’d think I’m asking to go fight the king of Faerghus himself the way some people react. Oh! Since you’re going to marry one of their major lords, perhaps you could take some notes for me?” Dorothea wanted to facepalm, of course that would be Linhardt’s first real question about the whole situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Linhardt, you certainly are a treat, but I don’t think my new spouse will take very kindly of me taking notes of every bit of her culture.” It did propose a problem though, it may be hard to navigate the Faerghus courts if they are too different from the Empire’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh they have a big thing on their mounts and animals too! So if your spouse has a pet or mount, don't insult it. If I recall that’s how the Empire’s last attempt of peace went sour. If what I’ve read is correct.” Dorothea blinked, shaking her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have I gotten myself into.” She ran a hand through her hair, feeling a headache coming on. Linhardt gave her a sympathetic look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to relax here for a while? No one else will come and bother you here.” Dorothea gave him the smallest of smiles, Linhardt really was a treat at times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I think I might, thank you Linhardt.” Linhardt guided Dorothea over to a plush sofa that was off in the corner, no doubt normally used by Linhardt to catch a nap here and there. She got settled in, and Linhardt happily let her be going back to his research. Closing her eyes Dorothea let herself relax into the sofa, letting the familiar sounds of Linhardt mumbling research to himself soothe her nerves. Not that it helped much, but Dorothea wanted to soak in the presence of her friends for the moment. This may be the last time in a long while she’ll get to see them in person.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take too long before Hubert was back with word from Lord Galatea. The plan was for Dorothea accompanied by Edelgard herself and a few knights to travel to Galatea terrority. Edelgard assured Dorothea that after they made it to Lord Galatea’s home. That if Dorothea wanted to back out they would leave with no problems from the natives. Though Dorothea knew she couldn’t back down, but it was a nice thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand ended up convincing Edelgard to let him come as well, Hubert would remain at the capital, and see to business there. Edelgard and her retainer had argued for quite a while, but Edelgard remained firm that she wanted to meet Lord Galatea in person before any deal was struck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other members of their inner circle gave Dorothea their goodbyes. Bernadetta even came out of her room just to wave Dorothea off as they headed out. They left early in the morning before the sun was even out. The other nobles were still in the dark about the deal, and Edelgard wanted to keep it that way. The idea, that by the time they find out the contracts will already be signed, and no one will be able to protest at that point. If they do then they risk the wrath of the Emperor in jeopardizing a contract made by her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk from Enbarr was a long one, and Dorothea couldn’t help but look back every once in a while and watch as the grand city got smaller and smaller. At the very least Ferdinand tried his best to keep the trip light. His jolly chatter filling the air as they walked. Edelgard kept giving Dorothea concerned glances, but for the most part Dorothea stayed silent in quiet contemplation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The closer to Faerghus they got, the colder, and colder it became. The beautiful fields of the empire gave way to deep thick forests, with trees higher than any building in Enbarr. Sharp cliffs and mountains stuck out of the forests, every so often Dorothea could spot a pegasus flying high above. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After many days of travel, finally Edelgard bid them to stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Galatea’s retainer is supposed to meet us, and guide us the rest of the way.” Dorothea could imagine why, the thick forest ahead of them Dorothea couldn’t imagine finding their way through there. They set up to wait, Ferdinand and the other two knights clenching their lances tightly watching for any sign of movement. It didn’t take long before there was a rustling from the brush. Ferdinand and the others prepared for an attack, but out of the brush came someone Dorothea didn’t expect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A woman flanked by two soldiers on pegasus, she was nothing what Linhadrt had described the people of Faerghus as. She looked like a member of the clergy, frilly dress and her dusty blonde hair cut short. She smiled gently as she came from the forest. The soldiers flanking her were much more what Dorothea expected. Armor covered their bodies, helmets covered their faces only dark slits stared ahead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello! I’m so glad to finally meet you, Emperor Edelgard.” The woman gave a polite bow, not too low though as Edelgard wasn’t her Emperor. Ferdinand and the other knights didn’t relax, nor did the woman’s escort. Despite her friendly demeanor the tension with the soldiers following her was thick. Dorothea took her place at Edelgard’s side, earning the woman’s attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! And you must be Lady Dorothea, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re Lady Mercedes correct? Your Lord mentioned you’d be the one meeting us.” Edelgard spoke first, sensing Dorothea silently sizing up Mercedes. The woman in question gave a small incline of her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir Hubert had gotten quite good at navigating to Falcon’s Keep, but we figured it’d be best to escort you the rest of the way.” Falcon’s Keep, Edelgard had mentioned the name of Dorothea’s soon to be place of residence. An impressive name, but Dorothea wasn’t going to hold her breath in anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are grateful for your hospitality, please lead the way.” Mercedes smiled at Edelgard’s politeness, and she turned. The pegasus knights sticking to her like glue, and Dorothea could see them glancing back at them obviously ill at ease. They started moving, and Dorothea stayed close to Edelgard, leaning close to whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we be prepared for an ambush? Seems like a good opportunity for them.” Dorothea whispered darkly, Edelgard gave a small glare in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust that we are safe Dorothea.” Dorothea’s brow furrowed, she knew logically that Edelgard had a backup plan if this went south. She just didn’t like not being included in it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We must give Lord Galatea a benefit of a doubt. She is doing the same with us, it is the least we can do.” Edelgard said, her voice harsh, a tinge of exhaustion in it, and Dorothea frowned looking away from her emperor. Edelgard sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry I am putting this on you. I know how hard it is for you to trust.” Dorothea didn’t look at her, but she bit her lip. Mentally cursing Edelgard, she was one of the very few people in this world Dorothea knew she could trust completely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, it won’t be the first time I have to enthral a noble.” It was how she survived before meeting Edelgard, charm or seduce someone enough, and they’ll hand over their fortunes on a whim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard didn’t say anything, but Dorothea could feel the disapproval at her worldview. Up ahead of them Mercedes was humming quietly appearing far too happy for Dorothea’s liking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me Lady Mercedes? Is it much farther?” Ferdinand spoke out, clearly not comfortable with the towering trees that surrounded them. It would be so easy for the pegasus knights to take flight and leave them stranded lost in the forest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once we clear the forest, it’s only a short walk up the mountain.” Mercedes said, that sweet tone never leaving her voice. Dorothea wasn’t sure what to make of this woman, either she was simply kindhearted and soft, or she was putting a front up to get them all to put their guard down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Up the mountain?” Ferdinand repeated, no doubt not pleased to be taking his trusty horse up a mountain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, there are steps, Falcon’s Keep is built into the cliffs. Works in our favor doesn’t it for such a secret deal hm?” One of the pegasus knights leaned down and whispered something in Mercedes' ear. Dorothea strained to hear it, but had to settle for watching her reaction. Unfortunately Mercedes’ expression did not shift from the soft gentle expression she had greeted them with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was agonizingly long, but finally the forest gave way, and the Empire natives looked up at the massive cliffs before them. Dorothea has never seen land so tall, and in it she could spot stairs carved into the side leading into a break in the cliffs that Dorothea could barely make out structures built into the ravine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This way!” Mercedes called them, leading them to the start of the steps. Dorothea wasn’t one for history, but it was clear these structures predate the Galatea family. Elegantly carved stonework was covered in moss, cracked from years of use. As they climbed higher, ancient statues of pegasus greeted them. Their stone wings outspread shading the steps as the stone beasts reared up. Linhardt would be having a field day if he were here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Real living pegasus bypassed the stairs and went flying into the ravine with their riders, while a few flocks clearly wild and untamed enjoyed the updrafts the ravine gifted them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This place must be well defended, is there no other way to enter?” Ferdinand asked, looking up and down as they got closer to the top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s more a question for one our knights, but to my knowledge the only way in is to climb, the staircase, or to fly of course.” Mercedes gestured to the flying animals that easily bypassed the stairs. When they finally reached the ravine one could see all the buildings built into the walls of the cliffs, and Dorothea had to admit it was an impressive sight. At one time this must have been some sort of ancient military fortress or temple, but now Dorothea could see what looked like regular folk. Houses were built lower in the cliffs, people hanging about their daily lives on the pathways closest to the cliff’s edge. Higher up Dorothea could see the more elegant buildings that appeared more heavily defended. The whole village that would normally surround their lord’s home rested directly under where they began walking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There used to be a village just outside the mountain range, but after an attack by the Empire it was decided to move it here.” Mercedes explained seeing the Empire natives examining every inch of the Keep. Dorothea noticed Mercedes' expression darkened for a briefest moment, and she filed the information for later. If this was her soon to be spouse’s retainer she was going to have to figure this woman out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were brought to the highest level of the Keep, brought to a large room carved into the cliff. Dorothea shivered, it was even colder within the room than it was outside, and Dorothea bitterly thought about backing out now. If anything so she wouldn’t freeze to death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was much like many audience chambers that all nobles in the Empire have. Though instead of extravagant furniture or carpets like the ones in Enbarr. The room was lined with stone columns, a large opening above that moss hung from, and was no doubt the reason it was so cold in here. A single blue green carpet lead them deeper into the room until they stopped. At the far end a single chair meant for the Lord of the Keep sat. Made of a dark walnut wood, wings carved in its back outstretched, two wolf heads at the end of each arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There sat the one Dorothea would have to marry. Lord Galatea’s armored head looked up, and Dorothea shivered as the dark slits in their helmet stared them all down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The hall was silent for a moment, Lord Galatea sat at her throne the very picture of what the opera would depict of the savage Faerghus lords. Not the smallest bit of skin showing, only metal and furs. The light coming down from the sky above reflecting off her steel armor. If Dorothea didn’t know one could easily mistake the Faerghus lord for a statue sitting watchful. Resting against the crook of her shoulder was a lance, and Dorothea internally swallowed. It was a hero’s relic, much like the monstrous axe Edelgard had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emperor Edelgard, and Lady Dorthea, milord.” Mercedes broke the silence, her cheery tone doing nothing to stop the nervous beating of Dorothea’s heart. Dorothea internally berated herself, she’s been in more intimidating situations. Yet there was something about that expressionless helmet that unnerved her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soldiers that escorted them moved to the side, their pegasus having little issue with being indoors. Mercedes glided across the floor taking a place on Lord Galatea’s right side, she folded her hands in front of her and that serene look still about her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Mercedes.” Dorothea couldn’t stop her eyebrow from raising. Lord Galatea’s voice was not what she expected, a gruff warlord straight out the plays is what she would have thought. Yet the Faerghus lord sounded calm, and cool, detached almost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emperor Edelgard, I welcome you to my home.” She slowly stood crossing the distance between them and her. She carried her lance, and Dorothea resisted the urge to step back. Lord Galatea gave a polite bow to Edelgard, one that wasn’t too low implying subservience, but certainly respectful of Edelgard’s position. The lord’s gaze then went to Dorothea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Dorothea. You honor me, by even considering this proposal.” Lord Galatea bowed even lower to her almost going to one knee, and Dorothea kept her voice even. After all this lord could be all polite and full of honor now, but when the Emperor of Adestria wasn’t standing in front of her. They will see how she acts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You flatter me, I should be saying the same to you.” The words were practiced, Dorothea had a lot of practice swaying nobles to listen to her. Lord Galatea rose to her full height, Dorothea noting that despite her intimidating presence Dorothea was still slightly taller. A small detail, but it made Dorothea feel better to not have the lord tower over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is good to meet you in person, letters can only tell one so much.” Edelgard spoke up, Dorothea watching as she eyed up the Faerghus lord. Lord Galatea straightened up, folding her hand that wasn’t holding her lance behind her back. A perfect solider’s pose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed, I will be honest I was expecting to get word of an army approaching my land.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you can see now that we are entirely truthful. We just want to end this war.” Edelgard said, smoothly. It was an amazing concept really, here they were in the audience chamber of a Faerghus lord, and yet neither side was currently trying to kill the other. Dorothea had to admire her friend for being able to pull this off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Galatea nodded, turning with a swish of her fur cloak she went back to her chair sitting down, letting her lance rest on her shoulder once again. While she folded her hands together in front of her, elbows resting on her knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see that, and as you can see I do not have an executioner’s axe waiting for you. Nor does my king even know you are here.” Dorothea watched as something silent transpired between the two. Perhaps a sort of leader’s respect thing, but Dorothea could tell Edelgard relaxed her pose, and truly trust the Faerghus lord. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, as we agreed to the terms of this arrangement. Lady Dorothea will have the remainder of the week to decide if she truly wants to go through with this.” Edelgard paused, glancing at Dorothea a silent apology for speaking of her in such a way. More like property than a person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the next week, you and I can refine the details of what we’ll both gain, but I hope we can both agree now to a cease in hostility.” Edelgard’s voice went cold for a moment, a clear statement that she was not afraid of the lord. Even though they were here alone with only a few knights in the den of Galatea’s territory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can. I do not wish to fight you Emperor. This war has gone on for enough generations I think.” There was a clipped exhausted tone to the lord’s voice. The first real sign that it was even a human under all that armor, and Dorothea spared a thought wondering what the war had been like on this side. Surely it hasn’t been kind either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad.” A small smile came to Edelgard’s lips, though Dorothea couldn’t help but watch her soon to be spouse. She hardly moved again since sitting down, she truly was like a statue. If it hadn’t been for her voice, one could easily think it just a suit of armor sitting there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful, in the meantime. I will let you all rest, I am sure you are tired from traveling so far. Mercedes, can you please show them where they’ll be staying.” There was a slight tilt of Galatea’s helmet as she addressed Mercedes. Though Dorothea had to wonder how the Faerghus lord could see in that.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At your service,” Mercedes smiled kindly at the lord, and Dorothea frowned. It was such a stark contrast, there had to be a story there. Mercedes seemed like a literal ray of sunshine standing next to her subdued lord.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They left the audience chamber, and Dorothea kept close to Edelgard’s side. Ferdinand and the other knights stayed in front of them, giving them a slight buffer to whisper to each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you think?” Edelgard asked, keeping her eyes ahead. Mercedes ahead of them was happily telling Ferdinand where things were. Dorothea kept a little bit of attention on it, as she would no doubt need to know where things were later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, to be honest she has me a little unnerved.” Lord Galatea didn’t seem unkind, but she certainly seemed more like a statue than a person. It made Dorothea concerned how she acted when it was just her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think her motives are genuine, I think given enough time I could even convince her to stand down without the marriage. However we still need the tie to help bring both our nations to heel.” Dorothea appreciated how considerate of her feelings Edelgard was being, she really did. However if this was going to help end the war, Dorothea wouldn’t hesitate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There won’t be any need, I still don’t intend to back out.” What she has agreed to has never felt realer, but Dorothea still felt the smallest part of herself screaming to refuse. It was stamped out though, even if Lord Galatea ended up being the beast Enbarr loved to paint the Faerghus lords as being. Dorothea would adapt and survive as best she can, as she always has.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Edelgard had a retort to that it was lost as they both noticed Mercedes had shone the knights to their rooms, and was now gesturing to where Edelgard would be staying. The emperor gave her a look that said this conversation wasn’t over. Meanwhile Mercedes smiled serenely as always, and led Dorothea a little bit farther down the hall to another room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And here is your room Lady Dorothea, of course if you agree to stay it’s only temporary.” The room was mostly typical for a noble guest room. A fairly large bed, that looked like it has been recently made with dark blue sheets, and a few other amenities, a dresser, a decent size mirror, and a desk. Though Mercedes' implication wasn’t lost to Dorothea, if she agreed to marry the lord she’d be moved to Lord Galatea’s quarters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Mercedes.” The woman nodded, Dorothea still not being able to tell if her sweet demeanor was just an act or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, if you ever need anything you have but to ask. Just ask around for myself or Ingrid, and we’ll be sure to get you anything you need.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ingrid?” Dorothea tilted her head at Mercedes' confused expression at her question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I suppose I addressed inappropriately. Lord Ingrid, don’t let her stony show earlier fool you. She will do anything to make sure you are comfortable while you’re here.” The name repeated in Dorothea’s mind. She was sure Edelgard and Hubert mentioned the name before they departed, and yet it was strange to actually hear it. It was hard to imagine that mass of armor and furs being called anything but Lord Galatea.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see, I’ll keep that in mind.” Mercedes gave one final goodbye before leaving, and Dorothea was left to muse on her fiance’s, she supposes, name.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before Dorothea was slipping out of her room. It was late, they had arrived late into the evening, so by the time Mercedes had shown them their rooms the sun was just barely visible over the horizon. Of course Dorothea found herself far too anxious to relax. The journey here was exhausting, but Dorothea couldn’t lay down just yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heading out of her room Dorothea started to explore the Keep. It was quiet, only the quietest sound of the wind blowing through the ravine. It was certainly different from what she was used to in Enbarr. The Keep was simple, most of it was carved of stone with only some slight detailing every so often. There were no elegant portraits lining the walls, or expensive carpets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coming out to one of the balcony halls that lined the inner ravine, Dorothea looked down seeing all the little candle lights in the common people dwellings below. It was pretty in its own way, Dorothea could see the occasional person doing much the same as she was. Resting against the railing looking out at the rest of the Keep before them, feeling the wind  gently blow through the ravine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking out here, Dorothea couldn’t help but think about if she could actually see herself living here. Enbarr had been her home, it was hard to imagine not living there. It wasn’t that Dorothea was overly attached to Enbarr, but it was familiar. There were people there she trusted, and the ones she didn’t trust she at least knew how to work with them. She supposed she got used to the normalcy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea watched as two pegasus knights flew by through the ravine, landing on a wooden balcony sticking out of the cliff face that was clearly built for them to land at. Looking down at the little village built lower in the cliffside, Dorothea wondered of the daily lives of these commoners. It had been her job before to be Edelgard’s eyes and ears on the streets. To figure out what the common people thought, how their moral was fairing, and to root out any threats. It was a job she had been very good at, it wasn’t the most glamorous thing, certainly not like just being a simple actor in an opera. However it gave Dorothea at least some feeling that some of her actions actually helped people at a greater scope. She remembered one of her first big successes had been discovering a corrupt noble’s scheme that was cheating commoners out of their hard earned harvest. That noble had his title striped, and the people in the district ate well for the first time in years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quiet step against the stone broke Dorothea’s musing, she turned her head. Finding two bright green eyes staring at her, a child. A spindly little girl that couldn’t be even past her first decade of life. She wore a rumpled nightgown, was barefoot, and her blonde hair was a wild mess. Dorothea relaxed slightly, she doubted this little one could do much to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why hello there, you’re up late.” The little girl took a step closer, coming more into the dim light coming down through the ravine. Dorothea spotted a flash of gold, a simple circlet was around her head. Certainly not as flashy as something that would be in Enbarr, but Dorothea's mind worked quickly. Perhaps this was the remaining Galatea sibling Hubert thought might not exist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl scrutinized her, eyes squinting almost comically. Dorothea gave the girl a gentle smile not rising from where she had been leaning on the stone railing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you think you should be in bed dear?” Dorothea prompted the child again, it was incredibly late, and Dorothea would be a liar if she said she didn’t have a soft spot for children. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m waiting for my sister.” The little girl paused, her cheeks puffing out in annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s late, so I’m making her wait.” She looked rather triumphant, though Dorothea didn’t think this was going to end well for the girl. After all, Dorothea could think of few worse things for a parent than to discover your child gone. Just from the few words exchanged the girl seemed to decide Dorothea was safe, and trotted over hopping up on the railing next to Dorothea. Her upper body hung off the railing, and Dorothea resisted the urge to pull her back down. It wasn’t her child, and she was close enough that Dorothea could grab her if she got close to falling anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As close as she was now, Dorothea could see what looked like old scars on her arms hidden slightly by her nightgown. Dorothea kept the frown from showing at that, it wasn’t the first time she’s seen a child with scars, and she doubted it’d be the last. The girl seemed happy right now though, and Dorothea would admit a little adorable. She looked at Dorothea with the naive innocence that only a child could have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know you.” It wasn’t really a question, but the girl was giving her a quizzical look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Dorothea, and I can’t say I know you either.” The girl appeared to ponder Dorothea’s name for a minute before she responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Freya, you’re not from the village. Are you an Empire spy?” The question was said lowly, in a slight whisper. It would have been comical if the circumstances that no doubt made her ask that didn’t exist. It also didn’t help that Dorothea was one of Edelgard’s spymasters, thus meaning Dorothea was going to have to lie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I am from the Empire though.” A slight drop of guilt festered in Dorothea. She knew exactly what she was doing by telling the child she was from the Empire. Children were products of their environment, and it’d be useful to know if she was walking into one that could not keep their own bias in check. Freya’s eyes brighter curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Dorothea nodded, Freya idly drummed her fingers against the stone railing looking Dorothea up and down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are all buildings in the Empire really made of gold? Sylvain told me that, but my sister said he’s full of it.” A curious idea, Enbarr was a fairly wealthy city, but that was mostly for the nobles only.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m afraid not, but the palace does have a lot of gold in it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the palace like?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, it’s very pretty, a lot of paintings and finery everywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s finery?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fancy, pretty things, like your little circlet you’re wearing.” Dorothea left out that most circlets in Enbarr probably had twice as many jewels as the simple one Freya had. The girl’s enthusiasm was certainly relaxing though. There was something refreshing about knowing that there were no ulterior motives behind her questions, just simple curiosity.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do they have pegasus in the Empire?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, not as many as you have here though probably.” There were only a few natural herds of pegasus, most were the product of taking them from Faerghus lands. Though Dorothea would admit she didn’t know much about pegasus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freya looked ready to fire out another question, but it was quickly forgotten by the sound of metal quickly clicking against the stone floor. Dorothea looked back seeing Lord Galatea coming into the moonlight. There was a slight quickness to her breath that echoed slightly under the helmet meaning she no doubt has been running around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Freya.” The Faerghus lord’s voice sounded strained, clipped from running around. Freya however hopped off the railing happily basically skipping over to the armored woman. She jumped, and Lord Galatea caught her easily, hefting the small child into her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re in trouble.” Lord Galatea’s voice was flat, but Dorothea could think she heard the smallest bit of amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re in trouble, you didn’t come back by sundown.” Freya’s gaze was narrowed, and Dorothea tried to keep herself from laughing at the sight. It was a good thing it looked like Lord Galatea had yet to really noticed her, the lord’s attention completely on the little girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I was doing a very important duty today, and it might take awhile.” As expected it didn’t look like the younger girl cared. Her hands idly played with the clip of Galatea’s cloak. The lord let out a long sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get to bed, and we will be talking about running off alone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t alone, I met a new lady!” Freya pointed at Dorothea, and Galatea finally noticed her. To Dorothea’s surprise the lord jumped slightly, as if she was flustered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Dorothea, I apologize if my sister has been bothering you.” A small bow followed the apology, though it was limited by the little girl she was still holding. Before Dorothea could respond, Freya tugged on her sister’s helmet, forcing her to look down at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s from the Empire! You were right, the houses aren’t made of gold.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you Sylvain was lying.” Galatea’s voice was gentle now, and Dorothea felt like an intruder in such an exchange. Just with the one time she’s encountered the lord, she didn’t come off as one to let someone she just met see such gentleness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sister hasn’t been a bother, in fact she seems like a sweetheart.” While it wasn’t a lie, Dorothea’s words were picked carefully. If their parents were dead that meant that Galatea was Freya's surrogate parent, and an easy way to curb favor with someone was to be on the good side of their children. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lady Dorothea….” Lord Galatea’s word’s were slow unsure as if she could tell there was another motive towards Dorothea’s words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must get my sister to bed now, I will no doubt see you in the morning Lady Dorothea. Good night.” With another bow Lord Galatea turned heel and started walking away. Dorothea gave a small smile to the smaller Galatea who was waving goodbye over her sister’s shoulder. Watching the two leave Dorothea relaxed just the smallest bit, perhaps it wouldn’t be as intimidating to be here as she thought    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even with the late encounter with the Galatea siblings, Dorothea found it difficult to get any sleep. The bed was comfortable for the most part, but she still found herself too on edge to relax. Things were still too unfamiliar, too new. When Dorothea finally did fall asleep, she dreamt of war. She didn’t spend much time in the line of fire during the many battles and sieges. Yet the aftermath was sometimes even worse than the moment. Dorothea woke up gasping, and after a few moments she forced a semblance of composure, and got ready for the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had breakfast with Edelgard, having come to Edelgard’s room just as one of the Keep’s maids was offering the Emperor something. They sat together at a simple table within the Emperor’s room. Edelgard looking at her appraisingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t appear that you’ve slept well.” Edelgard didn’t hesitate as soon as their food was delivered, and the maid was gone. Dorothea didn’t answer for a moment, sticking her fork into one of the steaming sausages on her plate. The food didn’t look bad at least, maybe a little more meat heavy than what she was used to. It made Dorothea briefly think about how she didn’t remember seeing any farms on their way to the Keep. Strange as almost all lords at least in the Empire kept their farmers fairly close. After all, having a strong army was useless if one didn’t have food to feed them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a few nightmares, nothing to worry about Edie.” Dorothea tried to put on her best smile to ease Edelgard’s worries, but it of course didn’t work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all have nightmares,” Dorothea added. Which was true, not that it did anything to stop Edelgard from giving her a concerned look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True, though it does make me worried for when I leave.” Dorothea was nervous about it to be honest as well. It’s been awhile since she’s had to charm a new set of people. In Enbarr she knew what to say to nearly anyone. Not that she would admit such fears though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure I’ll be okay, I did make it long before I met you after all. It’s sweet of you to worry though.” Dorothea added a little wink to the end of her sentence. It got an affectionate eye roll out of the Emperor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things relaxed a bit out of that, and Dorothea could enjoy the breakfast a bit. Edelgard’s room had a window overlooking the ravine, and Dorothea could hear the distant musical notes of wind chimes. Even further away Dorothea thought she could hear church hymns echoing through the ravine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had the pleasure of meeting Lord Galatea’s little sister last night.” Dorothea began after taking a quiet sip of her tea. Edelgard raised an eyebrow at that, bringing her hand under her chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hubert will be pleased that he wasn’t off base then. He was endlessly frustrated how secretive they've been.” That sounded like Hubert, Dorothea could imagine the annoyed twitch of his eyebrow when he couldn’t get every little detail about the Faerghus lord. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s very young, I can see why she’s not out in the open.” Edelgard nodded, Dorothea didn’t know exactly when the rest of the Galatea family fell. Freya was young enough that it must be recent. It struck a chord with Dorothea, even after all these years she still remembered when her parents died. She wondered if Lord Galatea and Freya still grieved for their lost family as well. It was a stupid thought, no doubt they did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They finished breakfast, and left Edelgard’s room together. Despite the bright morning sun above, the air outside was still crisp, and Dorothea would have to admit she did not bring enough winter wear if she hoped to live here. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too hard an issue to rectify.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They met Lord Galatea in the audience chamber yet again. It was strange seeing Edelgard on the same side as herself. Dorothea was used to Enbarr’s throne room, at the very least the sight of Lord Galatea sitting on her wooden throne wasn’t as intimidating as it was yesterday. In fact, despite her lack of sleep Dorothea was feeling a little confident today. After the three exchanged morning greetings, Dorothea decided to test the waters with her soon to be spouse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did your little sister sleep well, Lord Galatea?” It was a simple question, but a personal one that a foreigner from an enemy country certainly had no right to ask. Edelgard gave her a side look, being able to tell by the tone of her voice what she was up to. Lord Galatea for her part only paused for a moment as if surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, in fact do not be surprised if you find her pestering you. Our home has many nooks and crannies, and she is hard to be rid of once she’s decided she wants something. I apologize.” Not an answer Dorothea was expecting, she was expecting something short and clipped, dismissive even. Instead it almost sounded like Freya wanted to see more of her. Lord Galatea rose from her seat, holding her lance in one hand coming to cross the distance between her and them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of our home, Lady Dorothea, if you will indulge me. I would like to show you around if you would like?” The Faerghus lord gave a small bow, and Dorothea gave a small polite smile before holding out her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, it would be a pleasure.” Lord Galatea took her hand, surprisingly gentle for one covered head to toe in metal. The lord turned her head to Edelgard, and Dorothea wished she could see the expression under that helmet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emperor, my home is of course completely open to you.” Edelgard nodded, and gave Dorothea a stern look. One that spoke without need to, telling Dorothea to find her if she needed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being led out of the room, Dorothea was tense. Lord Galatea’s hand still guiding her was gentle, but it didn’t make Dorothea any less nervous to be completely alone with the lord. After walking a few feet out of the room, Lord Galatea let go of her hand, and Dorothea happily folded it in front of her with her other. Despite her nerves, Dorothea wasn’t about to let this lord know it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must admit Lord Galatea, you do have quite a remarkable keep. I’ve never seen anything like it in the Empire.” Flattery was an easy way for Dorothea to get a read on people normally. People like Ferdinand would take the compliment and continue to boast with it, while Bernadetta would practically run away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though not seeing Lord Galatea’s face was certainly making it harder to get a read on her. Dorothea couldn’t even see her eyes through the holes in the helm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, you are too kind.” A fairly neutral answer, not something Dorothea could use to figure out the lord. They got further away from the audience chamber, and the hall came out to one of the many paths that were in the open air on the inside of the ravine. Close to the railing Dorothea could see they were high up on the cliff. From the vantage point, Dorothea could see almost the entirety of the fortress and the village lower. Two bridges connected the two sides of the ravine, and the size of this place must rival that of some of the larger fortresses in the Empire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we?” Lord Galatea’s voice broke Dorothea from her observation of the keep below. Dorothea nodded, and smiled sweetly moving to walk next to the lord yet again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Keep can be quite challenging to navigate, but I’ve been told it's not too different from a city in a sense.” Lord Galatea said, as they started down a stairway, two knights passed them as they walked by. Both giving their lord a quick bow as she passed. There was no forced jerkiness to their movement, so the respect was genuine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The audience chamber, knights’ and guest quarters, as well as my own are on the highest level. From there the next level houses the mess hall, cathedral, and things such as that. Lower are simple homes.” The Faerghus lord explained, a couple pegasus flew by gliding through the ravine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this place really that large to house an entire village?” Usually noble lords had many villages in their domain they protected, but usually the ones closest to their lord’s home was the largest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is rather small, we lost much over the last few years.” Lord Galatea said vaguely, a more distant tone about her voice. Dorothea wanted to dig further on what she meant, but decided satisfying her curiosity about the keep’s commoner population could wait. She had a good opportunity to learn more about her soon to be spouse right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I may Lord Galatea, can I ask what has brought you to make peace with the Empire? No offense, but I think this may be the first time I’ve talked to a noble from Faerghus that didn’t just shout about their desire to destroy the Empire.” The lord’s helmet tilted downwards just the tiniest bit, as if she wasn’t looking at Dorothea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A fair question, is it that far fetched in the Empire that someone in Faerghus may not wish to fight till we’re both dead.” The answer was yes, but Dorothea wasn’t about to say it. Apparently her expression said so regardless anyway, and Lord Galatea’s helmet tilted away yet again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not wish to fight this doomed conflict any longer, it is as simple as that Lady Dorothea. Now if I may, what has brought you to consider coming here? No offense but most in the Empire would consider this the equivalent of marrying a dog.” There was a tinge of humor in her voice, whether it was at her own expense, or if she found the ideas of the Empire laughable, Dorothea didn’t know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same as you for the most part, I don’t want this war to continue. And for the record in our very short time spent together, I can say marrying you wouldn’t be like marrying a dog. For one a dog wouldn’t be half as charming.” Dorothea said with a wink, and she earned a small chuckle from the lord. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? Charming? I think you’re better saving your flattery for the more deserving Lady Dorothea.” Again Dorothea wished she could see the lord’s expression under that helmet. Did the lord blush at the little compliment, or was it a simple smile of humor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think your standards for flattery are a little too low if you count being told you’re better than a dog flattery.” The lord gave a shrug at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t really know, I can’t say many people have tried to give me such a compliment.” There was still a note of humor in her voice, and Dorothea found some of her nerves finally relaxed. She had let her own fear of the people of Faerghus get the better of her. It hyped up this fearsome warrior noble, and Lord Galatea certainly looked the part. However the polite tone, the way the noble made sure to walk a step or two away from Dorothea to give her personal space. These were not the actions of what the Empire feared. This was a simple person trying to do right by her people, as was Dorothea. In fact this was a person that Dorothea found she may be able to get along with. Marrying, Dorothea wasn't entirely sure about, but at least she felt she didn't have to be in complete fear now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone! Just want to say thanks for all the feedback on the first chapter. Kudos, comments love em' all, and I'm glad some people are on board for this AU. Hope to keep all of ya entertained as we keep going so I'll see ya'll next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>